Many types of electronic devices are used for communication and entertainment purposes. These devices include computers, tablets, audio players, video players, smartphones, two-way radios, and GPS receivers. These devices often include touch screens, scroll wheels, switches, or other interactive controls. Due to the sensitive nature and high cost of these electronic devices, it is desirable to protect these devices from physical damage that can result from everyday usage.
Many two-piece and three-piece protective enclosures exist and provide cushion and structural layers for electronic device protection. However, many of these enclosures require a user to follow a relatively complicated set of instructions to assemble the multi-piece protective enclosure around the electronic device. These multiple layers can also have multiple steps of assembly or to replace and manage if removing the electronic device from the protective enclosure. To avoid assembly and removable steps, it is desirable to provide a one-piece protective enclosure that provides easy installation and removal and equal or superior protective benefits as the multi-piece protective solutions.
The various types of electronic devices are now becoming more fashionable and not only functional for the consumer. Consumers are desiring protection for their electronic device and the ability to still see their electronic device while the protective enclosure is installed on the electronic device. It is therefore desirable to not only protect these devices from everyday usage but also allow for the style of the electronic device to show through a protective enclosure. Consumers are also desiring decorative protection that can show their style yet still protect their electronic device. It is therefore desirable to not only protect these devices from everyday usage but also allow for customizable and/or interchangeable decorative components.